The Tale of the Spider-Mane
by King Zerthin
Summary: A cross-over one-shot... I am pulling stories from the vault like crazy! I hope you enjoy. -FLIES OFF INTO THE SUN-
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Equestria needs a Hero... it needs a Spider!

-Equestria-

"Twilight?" a cream pony shouts out looking for her friend...  
>"Over here!" Twilight says pushing rubble from her body.<br>"God.. we did it!" a rainbow-maned pegasus says landing next to the cream pony.  
>"YIPPY!" a pink pony screams out juming higher then she ever did.<br>"Twi.. look.. your home!" a pony wearing a cowboy hat says.  
>"Oh.. darling... we are so sorry!" the last pony says huddled around Twilight.<br>"It's a home.. I'm glad you girls are safe!" Twilight says hugging her friends.  
>"Remember sugar.. you need a place to stay.. you can come live with me and my family!" the pony in the hat says.<br>"Thanks.. Apple Jack.. Rarity.. Pinky... Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.. I'm just glad it's over!" Twilight says hugging her friends.

-Meanwhile in another universe-

"**PARKER!**" a black creature says slamming a car into a building.  
>"Venom..." a battered Peter Parker AKA Spider-man says.<br>"**Said the Spider.. before getting crushed!**" Venom says raising a black van above his head.. to finish off Spider-Man.  
>"No!" Peter says webbing the van to Venom's hands making it harder for the creature to finish the job.<br>"**VENOM CRUSH PARKER!**" Venom says bringing the now webbed Van down.. just missing Spider-Man.  
>"<strong>STAND STILL!<strong>" Venom adds bringing the Van down once again.. not noticing however the Van stated to leak oil.. a loud bang is heard and Venom is shot back about 6 feet.. the battle is over and the victory goes to Spider-man.. who swings off into the sun-rise. 

'Well that was lucky!' Peter thinks to himself passing a building made out of glass, as our masked hero passes by a figure appears in the glass.  
>'He is the one.. the one that will help Equestria in it's time of need!' the figure says to it's self before vanishing into the glass.<p>

-END-

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK... I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I TYPED THIS UP AT 1 IN THE MORNING SO... BE KIND.. NOW I'M GOING BACK TO BED... PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Magic?

"Pete?" asks a blurred figure.  
>"M.J!" Peter says waking up.<br>"You fell asleep again!" Mary Jane says.  
>"Late night!" Peter says yawning, then falling asleep again.<p>

-Equestria-

"Found a book!" Pinky says holding a half burnt book.  
>"Thanks Pinky!" Twilight says lifting the book from Pinky's hooves.<br>"Thanks!" Pinky says hopping into a pile of leaves.  
>"That girl gets around!" Rarity says bandaging Spike's wounds.<br>"Thanks again Rarity!" Spike says.  
>"No problem!" Rarity says tying off the bandage.<br>"Girls!" Twilight says shocked.  
>"What is it sugar?" Apple Jack asks.<br>"The book Pinky found.. is a prison.. or was!" Twilight says as the book crumbles into dust.  
>"Who would trap someone in a book?" Fluttershy asks as a dark figure looms overhead.<br>"**You are quite right my pony friend.. who would trap someone in a book... maybe someone who knew how twisted and dark I am!**" the figure says resulting in Fluttershy fainting.  
>"<strong>Poor pony.. I scared her!<strong>" the figure adds laughing.  
>"What are you?" Twilight asks.<br>"**I am darkness everlasting.. I am the name ponies whisper because I cause bad luck.. I am Nerthin ponies and I am BACK!**" Nerthin says vanishing into a puff of black smoke.  
>"Twi!" Rarity says shaken to her core.<br>"I... tale's from Starswirl's days.." Twilight says dumfounded as Luna comes down from the sky.  
>"Take this!" Luna says passing a scroll to Twilight.<br>"Must dash.. he'll be after Celestia!" Luna says before teleporting away.  
>"What is it?" Pinky asks looking at the scroll.<br>"It's called.. the Spider-Mane!" Twilight says looking at the symbol apon the scroll.  
>"Is it a spell?" Rarity asks getting a nod from Twilight.<br>"Are you doing it?" Flutershy asks getting another nod.  
>"Equestria is in danger... Luna must trust me to bring this.. Spider-Mane here!" Twilight says opening the scroll.<br>"Looks like gobbildy gook!" Rainbow Dash says.  
>"It's in old Canterlot speach!" Rarity says.<br>"N_thin Ynth'z geazr gero, sny atb resn un res wnme hs aeed! _(Translation: New York's greatest hero, come help us in our time of need!)" Twilight says reading from the scroll.. a bright light appears in the sky making a spider symbol.

-New York-

"PARKER!" a book slams down onto a desk.  
>"BACON!" Peter says waking up.<br>"Glad you can join us, back in the land of the living!" the teacher says as the bell rings.

"Again Pete?" Harry asks getting a nod from a tired Peter.  
>"Head home Pete.. get some rest!" M.J says getting another nod from Peter<p>

"Coffee!" Peter says tired as screaming people pass him by.  
>"Make it to go!" Peter says paying the man taking a sip of the coffee.. and heading out to see a giant spider symbol in the sky.<br>"A Spider-signal?" Peter asks himself.. then darts into a allyway to change.  
>"Wonder who'd have the money to create a signal for yours truely!" Spider-man asks himself as a beam of light comes from the signal.<br>"Ok..." Spider-Man says webswinging closer to the light.  
>"Hmm?" Spider-Man asks himself sitting ontop a vent on a roof as the light moves closer.<br>"Looks like you want me!" Spider-Man says as the light blinds him.  
>"Well.. if your an alien.. leave New York alone and I'll come quietly!" Spider-Man says towards the light, the symbol of the spider vanishes and a figure on four legs comes from the light.<br>"Ok..." Spider-man says looking at the figure.  
>"You must help us!" the figure says.<br>"Is that all?" Spider-man asks.  
>"Yes.. touch the light!" the figure says.<br>"You'll leave New York alone?" Spider-man asks.  
>"I promise!" the figure says vanishing into the light.<br>"Meh.. what have I got to lose!" Spider-man says touching the light... and just as it appeared the light was gone with Spider-man also.

-END-

ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MADNESS FROM ME!


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Spider in the Big Hay-Seed (Big Apple just the Eqestria version, I hope the have a place like New York)

-Peter's POV-

Groggy.. that's what I felt like.. I opened my eyes and was met with a roof of a skyscraper.  
>"New York?" I ask myself standing on my legs, I look out and see ponies.. yes ponies below me!<br>"I guess I'm here.." I say hearing a scream come from below.  
>"It's time this universe met Spider-Man!" I say swinging off towards the scream.<p>

-Unknown pony POV-

"Help!" a mare screams out, her blond hair hides her blue eyes.  
>"Give us your Bits!" a gruff stallion says in front of her.<br>"You know it's not nice to pick on people!" comes a voice above the mare.  
>"It's the Mare-Do-Well!" the gruff stallion says looking around.<br>"Nope!" come the voice once again as a strange string like thing wraps around the gruff stallion.  
>"What is this stuff?" the stallion asks trying to break free.<br>"It's just webbing!" the voice says laughing.  
>"Excuse me miss.. do you know if there is a police station close by?" the voice asks, the mare looks up and see's a figure she has never seen before.. standing on two legs, with strange sausage like things on the end of what should be his hooves.<br>"Miss?" the figure says clicking his sausage together.  
>"Over there!" the mare points towards a police station right across from where the crime was happening.<br>"Thanks!" the figure says shooting webbing from his hooves(?) towards the stallion and vanishing with the stallion.  
>"Who was that.. better yet what was that!" the mare asks looking down at her watch on her hoof.<br>"Great now I'm late... great going me!" the mare says darting off.

-Peter's POV-

"Put me down!" the pony below me screams.  
>"What.. scared of hights?" I ask swinging from building to building.<br>"No.. just put me down.. I don't want to go back in prison!" the pony says.  
>"Why were you stealing then?" I ask getting closer to the station.<br>"I was broke.. and she seemed like an easy target!" the ponny says.  
>"See there lies the problem!" I say landing outside the police station.<br>"Be a good horse... now!" I say knocking on the police door and swinging away.

-Twilight's POV-

"_**Canterlot News at 11! Our top story.. local thug Gruff Stallion has been captured by a spider... Shocked.. local ponies had this to** **say!**_"  
>"Good for this Spider.. he's doing what the police force in the Big Hay-Seed should be doing!" a mare says whipping her black hair around.<br>"_**More at 12.. Now onto sport's with...**_" the TV says before I turn it off.  
>"I was watching that!" Rainbow Dash says.<br>"Not any more.. I think my spell worked.. but not as it should!" I say pacing around the rebuilt floor of my home.  
>"Sugar.. calm down!" Apple Jack says putting her hoof on my shoulder.<br>"He's in Equestria right?" Apple Jack asks.  
>"The Big Hay-Seed!" I say.<br>"Oh the lights.. the music.. the FASHION!" Rarity says jumping from her seat.  
>"We going sugar?" Apple Jack asks.<br>"I belive we are!" Rarity says.  
>"YAY ANOTHER ADVENTURE FOR THE MANE 6!" Pinkie shouts jumping from her seat.<br>"What?" Rainbow Dash asks.  
>"Oh.. Nothing!" Pinkie says winking.<br>"A-are yo-ou s-sure?" Fluttershy says.  
>"Yeah.. we might need your help!" Apple Jack says.<br>"O-okay!" Fluttershy says.  
>"Ready when you are!" Rarity says appearing before Apple Jack with a hat on.<br>"What.. to much?" Rarity asks.  
>"Get ready team.. we are heading off... towards the Big Hay-Seed!" I say gettign a group cheer from everypony.<br>'I just hope the spell brought us the right hero!' I think to myself.

-Peter's POV-

"This Universe is quite peaceful!" I say sighing.  
>"I do agree with you!" a voice comes scaring me, I ready to fight what ever scared me.<br>"Calm yourself Peter.. I am not here to harm you.. I am here to change you!" the voice says stepping from the shadows, before my eyes a pony, with wings of night and a cloak that glowed of stars!  
>"I am Princess Luna. I gave my sister's student a spell to bring you here!" Luna says.<br>"I..." I say.  
>"You are lost for words.. correct?" Luna asks.<br>"Well.. yeah.. First of all.. how do you know me?" I ask.  
>"I am Luna, the one that raises the moon!" Luna says confusing me.<br>"Your a pony!" I say.  
>"An Alicorn!" Luna says.<br>"What?" I ask.  
>"It's the symbol of royalty in Equestria!" Luna says.<br>"Oh.. should I bow?" I ask.  
>"No!" Luna says giggling.<br>"Your not of this universe!" Luna adds.  
>"Oh!" I say.<br>"I am here to change you.. so you can fit in, I would have done it sooner by you move faster the Rainbow Dash!" Luna says confusing me.  
>"Who?" I ask.<br>"You'll meet her soon!" Luna says.  
>"Now.. when in this universe you will be known as Peter Pony!" Luna says pulling a scroll from her cloak.<br>"Ok.. what of my hero form?" I ask.  
>"That will be up to you.. but you may choose a form!" Luna says opening the scroll, on the scroll were 3 forms each with a discription.<br>"The one on the right is known as an Earth Pony, strong and willing your power's will grow with strength unlimited!" Luna says.  
>"The one in the middle is Unicorn, with magic as your ally you will know how it feels to sense magic!" Luna adds.<br>"The last is Pegasus, with flight and cunning you will be unstopable!" Luna says with a smile.  
>"I don't know!" I say looking at the scroll.<br>"Chose wisely!" Luna says as I point to the scroll for the form I wish to take.

...

...

...

...

-END-

You lovely fans get to chose.. well the most vote's do.. so chose Earth, Magic or Air!

Voting will close on the 26/11/14 this is when the next chapter will be up.. if no one votes I'll be sad!


	4. Chapter 4

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Peter 'Unicorn' Pony

Peter stared at the pictures with a heavy sigh and a 'What have I got to lose!' Peter lifted his finger and pointed towards the Unicorn.  
>"Good choice." Luna says hitting Peter on the head with her horn, in a flash of dark purple light gon was the human form of Peter Parker. Now stood on the skyscraper was a unicorn stallion dressed in his Spider-Man costume just formed for a Unicorn.<br>"That was quick." Peter says removing the mask looking down at the lenses that reflected his brown mane and eyes.  
>"Indeed." Luna says noticing the webshoots on the stallions wrists.<br>"Your pose, the finger thing will not activate the shooters but I have gave you use of organic web you can make your own just point your hoof like you used to do and think 'web'" Luna adds vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.  
>"Ok..." Peter says placing the mask back on his muzzle, Peter looks down at this hooves and sighs.<br>'This universe is crazy..' Peter thinks putting his hoof out and thinking 'web' from his hoof a strand of webbing shoots out and catches onto a building.  
>"This will work.." Peter says to himself web swinging off.<br>'Hey wait.. were am I supposed to go?' Peter thinks metaly web swinging through the Big Hay-Seed.

-Meanwhile-

"_On the train.. Oh I do like to be on the train!_" Pinkey sings hopping around the train with a train conductors hat on.  
>"Pinkey!" Twilight shouts holding her head in her hooves.<br>"Migrane?" Rarity asks sliding a glass of water towards Twilight how drinks it.  
>"It's what if he choses not to help?" Twilight asks.<br>"Then Equestria is doomed." Pinkey says holding a flashlight under her face.  
>"PINKEY!" the girls shout at the same time as the train pulls up to the station.<br>**"Last stop: New Yoke!"** a female's voice comes over the train's radio.  
>"Here we go." Twilight sighs under her breath as the Mane 6 step from the train and into New Yoke.<p>

-END-

Sorry it's short but I'm tired and Christmas is coming soon.. so I'll be spending it with the family and my Boyfriend.


End file.
